He thought he had lost her
by KawaiiNekoSho-Jo
Summary: Ekko, after many years, finally finds his childhood friend who he had almost given up on, He finds her in a dark alley where she was meeting a man, He can feel the pain from how she has changed, the girl he once used to love, to a crazy gun obsessed woman but can he find the remaining of the girl from his memories or fall for the crazy loose canon, jinx.
1. This is a author note! pure Info!

Hi everyone! i was thinking of updating each third day until this fanfic is completed! so stay tuned each third day starting now ^-^ i will publish at around 12 - 1 PM UTC/GMT +2 time zone.

Since i'm in school but really want to keep you guys updated :) and this way you will kinda know when i will have updated this fanfic!

If i miss the day i will send out a note saying why and when it probably will be up :)

Hope you liked what i wrote so far at least and will like what i will write from now on

If i have written wrong somewhere in grammar and spelling please tell me ^-^  
Bye

the datum i Post the new chapters: 17th Oct, 20th Oct, 23th Oct and so on

so you guys know kinda when ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! i recently saw the taunt ekko does to jinx and it made me think "OMG i have to write something! i love them ;-;" so here it is :D hope oyu enjoy it~ ^-^**

* * *

Ekko was working on his time machine again like he always does, but after some time he got fed up with it and thought it was a good idea to take a walk. He went outside and started to walk around, soon enough while not paying any kind of attention he found himself in some alley that was abandoned, and since he don't really know where he is right now he just kept on walking, and walking. Soon enough he spotted a person who was just standing there, and then someone came walking towards the person. Someone with very long, blue and braided hair and pink eyes and at the moment ekko realized who it was, he did his best to hide but still be close enough to maybe hear what is going on. His childhood friend who he though was gone, was now here right infront of him but with someone he don't recognize nor seemed to like.

"Hey! you have the stuff i wanted!?" The girl half shouted and the man glared at her, "can't you speak a little quieter? cause i don't like it when people know where i am" He said and glared at her, but she just ignored him. "Who cares! do you have it? i have been waiting for it and i think the cops are starting to think i'm dead or something!" She said and looking at him with excitement. The man sighed and pulled out a box and she just snatched it right from his hands and started to hug it and spin around, He cleared his throat and she looked at him. "Here! you can go now too!" She said and turned around, "You really are rude" He said and walked away, And she just stuck out her tongue at him. Ekko didn't understand what was going on, and when he started to walk away he hit something and it fell and you could hear the sound pretty clearly.

The girl turned towards the noice and took her gun and pointed in that direction, "Come out here! Unless you want to do so after i have shot you!" She said and Ekko decided it was better to go out, so he slowly walked towards her with his hands up in the air, but her reaction was nothing like he thought. Since it was the first time they have met in a few years, She just looked at him and took the gun down. "It's only you? how boring!" She said and pouted, Ekko was confused and a little hurt by her reaction it's like she didn't care that her childhood friend was standing there infront of her for the first time in a few years. "is that all you have to say to me?" He said to her with a hint of pain in the voice. "What? you thought i would hug you and say 'omg i missed you' or something?" She said in a mockingly tone, He just looks at her all confused, maybe it's not really her after all he thought but since she seems to recognize her too it had to be her. "Well at least some kind of greeting" She just stared at him, and then just turned around and started to walk away. He thought she was gonna leave him, like a dust in the wind, like she didn't know him. "Hey Boy, if you really~ want to you can follow me to my place" She said mockingly, but surprisingly not in a sarcastic voice.

Ekko followed her back to her place which was in the clock tower there, but once they were outside her door to her room he started to hesitate, he might have known the old her but what about the new one, Ekko had heard about her havoc and chaos she had created, But hoped it wasn't that friend that had disappeared a long time ago. "You regret coming here boy~?" She said in a sarcastic voice this time, "W-Why would i?" Ekko simply answered and then she opened the door and stepped in and so did Ekko after a few seconds of just standing there.

She placed her guns on the table where there were bullets and tools everywhere, When did she start to get obsessed with guns so much that it's like this Ekko thought to himself. "Well make yourself at home, like you used to" But he didn't, he didn't like what he was seeing, not what's infront of him nor around him. "You okay bo-?" She started to say but got interrupted by Ekkos hand, "What happened to you? This place looks like a crazy gun obsessed person live in. You're even acting like you barely know me, like i'm a little kid that you enjoy bullying. You've really changed huh, Jinx or should i say" Ekko kinda hesitated, since she didn't like that name so much, "Doll" he said and she looked at him, as if he was the crazy one.

Jinx was just looking at him, "Changed? what did you expect? That i would be the same after all these years? and i do enjoy bullying people when they have a funny reaction of course, And what is there for me to say? we're childhood friends but i should act like i had missed you so much? are you kidding with me?" She said and placed her hand on her hip, Ekko just looked at her and felt the pain in his chest, like he had lost his precious childhood friend, even tho she is right there. Right infront of him, alive and healthy in one way. He looked at her with a pained expression, "You're right, what did i think... Next time i won't talk nor interact with you. Seems like you don't really care either way" The last thing he said made her have a confused face but he didn't think to much about it and just turned around to walk away. He could feel his heart sink down, down to his stomach where it would get melted down. He didn't wanna stay here either, not with the way she is right now. "Ekko?" She said and he stopped, it sounded familiar like she used to say back in the day but her voice wasn't as childish as then. But there was still the feeling of confusion and a tiny fear in it, like she was asking if he was gonna leave her.

"You're really cruel jinx, i have read about you but i didn't think you would do something like this, at least not to me" He said and opened the door and walked out, he closed it and started to walk home again.


	3. Chapter 2:

The thing people wants the most is time, like they could fix everything but all Ekko, the boy who shattered time, wants right now was just a second chance, something that could have prevented his childhood friend from becoming like she was today. Ekko was feeling sad and pain as he walked down the street towards his home, as he was walking he bumped into a man. The man looked like the one jinx was meeting before, Ekko got curious at what he gave her and how he knows jinx. But he felt to tired from the emotions he was experiencing right now that he ignored it. "Hey boy, seems like you're down and the best place for that is the bar." He just said and walked away but Ekko wasn't in the mood to eat nor drink anything so he just kept on walking to his home which felt like an eternity. Once he reached home he just sat down and looked at his machine, why can it only turn back a few minutes? why couldn't it turn back to the day she disappeared he thought to himself. He could feel the urge to cry, the girl he loved from his memories is gone the moment she stepped into her room to see her obsession for guns and explosions. And when he thought it couldn't be worse she just had to sound like she hadn't changed, like the room and the way she looks was an illusion that only he was seeing. He went to bed since he was to tired to do anything right now, And tomorrow is the first time he can be picked for the game league of legends that he had signed up for. Tho he wasn't feeling like going since he might meet jinx there, see her and in worst case, see her shot everything and everyone that she could shot, explode everything with her bomb. He just felt more depressed as he laid there thinking.

He woke up and saw the time, he had slept for so long that he only had 20 minutes to be out the door or he'll be late. He jumped up and started to fix his hair that was all over the place, and then repainted the paint he had in his face after washing his face. He took a little food that he took with him and walked out the door after grabbing his time machine and his sword, as he walked down the streets he saw a few champions making their way to the lobby for the match, too see if they get picked or not. Ekko sighed as he got closer to the lobby, he didn't really feel like going but he had to. "Cheer up little boy" Someone said and Ekko turned around to see a fox lady talking to him, "you're Ahri the fox champion right?" Ekko said, and she smiled "Yep, And you're Ekko, the boy who scattered time if i'm correct" Ekko nodded, "It's your first time right? being here i mean" She said and he nodded while starting to enter the lobby by now. "Okay some advice, don't underestimate anyone okay? cause they might stab your back if you do" She said and winked and walked away, he looked at her in a slight confusion and fear. Who know what she might do if Ekko met her in the game, He walked in and saw all the champions standing in front of the monitor that showed who the summoners was picking. and then as i stood there someone hit me on the back, "Hey boy! you're here to play? didn't know you would!" A girl said and Ekko knew who it belonged to, and he felt his heart starting to break and wanting to just go somewhere alone and cry at the memories of the scene in her room and her attitude. But held it in for the best since he couldn't leave when they are picking the champions to play. "I wonder if we'll be enemies or allies this game~" She said as if she didn't care if we would have to fight each other or with each other. That hurt ekko a lot, he could feel the nonchalant tone in her voice as if she was talking to a stranger who she didn't care if she blew up.

The summoners started to pick, the first one to get picked was for the top lane, and the summoner scrolled and scrolled. And then Ryze got picked, Then a blue person walked up to the platform and stood below the image of him. The red team did the same and picked Renekton, A big alligator that walked up there shook hands with Ryze and stood in place. The next role that was picked was the ADC, The summoner seemed to be choosing between Caitlyn or Sivir, In the end Caitlyns image popped up and she walked up there. "Ohhh~ i really hope i get picked in the other team! so i can blow her up without having her trying to arrest me!" Jinx said and he looked at her, her eyes was glowing with excitement. No matter how much he despited the new change in her, he found himself looking at her eyes. But when she turned her head and saw Ekko looking at him he broke the contact and looked at the screen. The red summoner was picking between vayne and draven, I noticed Jinx excitement starting to go down. But then The summoner stopped at jinx and she jumped now of joy. "Yes! i get to blow stuff up and Hat lady!" She said but before she ran up to the stage to her position she leaned closer to Ekko and whispered "It would be fun to blow you up, but it would be more nice if you were on my team since i don't want you in the same team as hat lady" She said and then ran up, Caitlyn held her hand out but jinx just stuck her tongue out at her and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

The next role was the junglers role, The summoner was quick with this one and just instantly picked jarvan for it. Then the red team picked Vi and locked in, Ekkos eyes got wide. He used to hand out with VI, before she left for piltover. She used to be cool back then, She was always a part of Zaun. Ekko hoped he would get in the same team as them, But to his horror when he saw the summoner in blue team pick him for mid, having to face his childhood friend and the other person who had been a part of Zaun where he have to hurt and even kill them gave him a big clump in his throat and his chest hurt. When he walked up there he Looked at Vi first and saw first a surprised face but with sad eyes. Then he looked over to jinx, Who was just looking at Ekko as if she didn't really care. She probably was happy she could blow up her "Childhood friend from the past" and ekko just wanted to leave. Ekko would be facing victor, At least he was happy about that since he then could kill a person who is a disgrace for Zaun. The supports was sona in our team and thresh in their team.

The game started rather slow, Ekko didn't want to waste any mana until lvl 3 where he had all his spells to trap victor and then run away. But he didn't get the chance and then after a while he turned lvl 6. "Hey ekko you think you could come bot to help?" He heard his teammate say, he could feel his heart sink. He really didn't want to, but sooner or later he would hurt her. He didn't want to but had to, so he went bot and saw jinx had pushed to their tower and he threw out his shield and trap. He ran towards jinx who tried to run away. She looked at him and threw out some bombs, But ekko had teleported to her avoiding the traps. He saw caitlyn using her net to come closer and attacked jinx, Ekko was about to proc his Passive which dealt a lot of damage. He looked at jinx who was running, her support was being caught to far away to save jinx from ekko. He didn't do it, he missed to proc his passive and he started to go back and looked at jinx who was trying to recall. But caitlyn just turned lvl 6 and i saw the aim from her, i looked at jinx who looked at me and i could see her spell out a meaning without making any sounds right before she got hit and i saw her getting shot and fell down to the ground and starting to evaporate into blue particals. 'You should have been the one to killed me damn it' and for some reason she looked kinda sad. Then everyone heard in the all chat "Caitlyn to bad you had to have the boy come running to get me! Next time i will get both of you with a boom!" And she just sighed, and looked at me "Good job ekko, thanks for the help" She said and started to reacall, Ekko felt sad, it's his fault she died even if it's the point of the game. It his first match and this is what happens. He has to hurt and kill his childhood friend. Ekko had returned to base and back to lane, but after a while he went roaming again but into the reds jungle towards the blue. He placed a ward at the bush and saw Vi attacking the blue buff, He threw out his device towards the blue buff and jumped in to steal the buff, When he got it he looked at Vi. And saw a pained look on her face, she spelled out just one tiny word 'Run' and then Ekko saw 2 more champions come running, it was thresh and Victor. Ekkos first thought was where is jinx and saw she was bot. He rewinded the time so he got on the other side, but he was to late since Vi had followed him. But he had set out the parallel convergence and proc it to make Vi paralyzed. He had escaped and and he looked back one last time and saw her with a tiny happy face. Seems like she at least cared about him, her old friend compared to the one he really wanted to care about him.

Soon the game had come to an end, The blue team had won which means jinx lost and Ekko won. They got back to the lobby and started to separate, until someone grabbed Ekkos arm. He turn around to see a pouting face with long blue braided hair, "You won damn it! but congratulation on winning your first game tho." she said and He was surprised cause he thought she would like hit him or worse, try to explode or shot him for it but she took it well. "You thought i would try to hurt you?" She said and smiled at me but her eyes weren't exactly doing so. "Well... maybe" Ekko said and thought she would hit him which she didn't, so again she surprised him. "Hey let's go and drink together! and it's not like it went bad for me that match, i got to explode and shot stuff! so it's okay!" She said while spinning around towards another direction and he just looked at her. Ekko don't know what to do anymore, he don't even know if he want to see her the way she is right now. He turned his head a round a little and noticed that Vi was staring at him and then she signaled with her hand to Ekko to go to her. "Jinx could you wait a little i want to do something really quick" He said to her and jinx turned around "Fuck it! don't be a party pooper!" She said and glanced at me, then she glared at me and started to walk away. Great now she is mad for almost no reason, Ekko don't understand what is wrong with her how could she have changed so much within the time she left when they were young. "Hi Ekko, sorry to disturbing you when you were talking to her." Vi simply said first to Ekko when he had finally walked over to her. "Don't worry... it wasn't something you need to apologize for" Ekko said and looked down, Vi smiled sadly "it's been a long time... And it seems like you have seen how jinx is right now" She said with a cold voice.

"How did this happen?" Ekko asked, wanting answers to all his questions that had built up all those years she was gone. "I'm not sure, when i saw her again she had caused some small problems, i thought she did it for attention so when i had 'caught' her i asked her why she did it and her answer at that time baffled me" Vi stopped there tho, and he looked at her with a stern look. "I want to know" Ekko said in a calm voice cause he just wanted to know, even if it's a small hint, what might have made her like this. "She said 'what do you mean why? i'm doing it cause it's fun duh! doesn't it excite you to blow things up and shot stuff!? Oh and next time you try to catch me i will have done something even more fun! So see you then Fat Hands!' and then she ran, it felt like she didn't care about anything but blowing things. She has turned crazy in those years, and she only cares about having fun, her guns and herself nothing else matter to her." Vi said and Ekko looked at her, he couldn't believe jinx would say something like that. They used to be very close friends, jinx and vi, like they were sisters. "I hope that maybe you can fix her, even if it's a little but just enough that she starts caring for others at least" Vi said with a sad face. There was one thing Ekko wanted to know at least, "Have she ever hurt anyone?" He said and looked down waiting to hear the worst. "You really do care for her, But no she hasn't hurt anyone, yet at least and that's why i d have hope that we can at least fix her even if it's just a tiny bit" Vi said and then turned away "Good luck Ekko, and i'm happy i got to meet you again" Then she left leaving Ekko alone there, So he turned around and started to walk away.


	4. Chapter 3

Soon enough after he had left the lobby someone slapped him on the back, it was jinx again. He can't understand how she is like this even tho he told her he wouldn't talk nor interact with her and after telling her that he was kinda disappointed he thought she wouldn't talk to him again. But there she is smiling like nothing had happen yesterday. "I said we should go and drink and you just thought of leaving!? here i'm waiting for you and this is what you do" She said and crossed her arms, it pained Ekko seeing her nonchalant attitude towards him like she hadn't done anything to him. "I don't feel like it right now" He simply said hoping she would just leave him alone. She just looked at him, "To bad i said we're going to drink!" She said and started to drag Ekko to a bar that barely had anyone inside. Only a few champions that had turned around when Jinx dragged Ekko inside there, but they turned back to what every they were doing. "I like this place cause everyone just do what they do and doesn't bother with anyone else in here" She said and sat down, placing her foots on the table. Soon there was this awkward silence, Ekko started to get these questions in his head he wants answers from, but he knew she probably wouldn't answer. He could ask and rewind but he was to tired of her answers to everything.

"give me the best cocktail you have! one that is strong!" She said and looked towards the bartender, she looked at me then back to the bartender "And something mild to the boy!" She said and he hated when she said boy, like he wasn't even worth her attention at all. Just a little boy she is looking after, it made ekko feel like even tho they both have grown up he hadn't grown up to her. She stood up and walked over the bartender and took the drinks and payed for them, Ekko just looked at her as she sat down and handed him the drink she ordered for him. "what, did you order juice or something to me?" He said and snorted, he didn't wanna be there sitting at the same table as her, not the way she made him feel. "No but enough to not make you drunk" She said and started to drink her drink, Ekko took a sip but wasn't very found of whatever it was that he was drinking. "Why did you bring me here?" Ekko asked after a short time of silence, as if he wanted to know if she meant something, anything then just being the first best she could find to drink with. "Hmmmm, don't know just wanted to" She simply said and he started to feel kinda mad, but when he looked at her he just couldn't scream or hit her he just sat there wishing he could leave.

After a while of sitting there she had taken already 3 glasses of that cocktail and it was obvious that she was drunk. "One more bartender! This is the best!" She said and tried to stand up, but her knees didn't want to stand up and she started to fall. Ekko caught her in time so she didn't hit her head on the chair, "Boy, take her home" The bartender said and Ekko nodded. He tried to help Jinx up but it was like she didn't want to stand up, The bartender came out and helped Ekko get Jinx on his back. He walked out the door with giving jinx a piggyback and started to walk down the street towards the clock tower. it was dark by now outside as they walked the empty street, "Hey~ Ekko you have really grown since i last saw you~ you were so cute back then! small and innocent! you know, sometimes when i felt a little lonely i would remember you, and it felt like you were there then~ but now you're here!" She mumbled and moved around, Ekko could feel his face starting to burn up at what she's saying. She wasn't making any sense, it's like she's saying she missed him but when she did meet him she wasn't interested. He was confused, he don't understand what goes thru her head. "Oh really, Then why did you act like you didn't care when you saw me again?" Ekko asked with a slightly shaking voice hoping to get a answer, but he was afraid he wouldn't like the answer. "Ooooh~ that? i was just surprised to see you and the excitement from the thing i got made me not react in time that you were there ~" He could feel his heart get a little lighter, he wanted to push it a little as he walked down the street almost at her place. "Then were you happy when you saw me?" Ekko asked in a low voice with a small hope she did even tho he shouldn't really care. "Hmm~? what did you say? i didn't hear~" She said and moved around again, "Damn it stop moving or i will drop you!" Ekko said in a slight angry tone, and she stopped moving but moved close to his ear "I know you won't tho~" She said in his ear which made his face burn up. He didn't say anything after that, but he felt a little happy and lighter knowing she didn't care that she saw him, but that she just didn't react properly cause of her excitement and the surprise of seeing him.

Once they reached her room he opened the door and walked in, the smell of gunpowder and the sight of all the bullets, explosions and firework made him wish he didn't come. It reminded him so much about how she has changed, changed about what she likes but as he walked over to her bed to put her down he almost tripped over something, luckily he dropped her on the bed instead of the floor. Which he knew he would get blown up for if he did, he walked over to the object and picked it up and inspected it. It was some sort of box with a lock on it, he went and putted it on the desk and walked towards the door to leave the room. When he got to the door he stood still and looked towards jinx, but something was missing. She wasn't in the bed where he left her, she was right infront of him by now. "you're just gonna leave me?" She said swaying back and forth barely on her feet, He sighed and looked at her "Well i need to go home and you should sleep." He said and looked away because he didn't need to leave at all, he just didn't want to be there in the room that reminded him of the changes in the jinx of the past her. "No! stay here please?" She said and grabbed his shirt, his heart went up his throat and a blush started to become visible on his cheeks. He didn't want to stay, but could he just leave her like this? he walked towards her bed but she ran past him in a very wobbly style and landed in the bed and looked at him. He could feel that his face was red by now, but it seems like she didn't notice at all and he thanked god for it. He remembered the box from the time they meet for the first time, and wondered if that was the box with a lock on. "Hey, the box you got from that man... in the alley... what was it?" He asked slowly to let jinx catch what he meant and in hope she wouldn't hurt him for being curious. "Hmm? box? OH~ that's a surprise i wanted for the hat lady and fat hand!" She said and smiled, tho he didn't want to know more since he didn't want to know what she might do. "You haven't really changed" She said softly, while unbraiding her hair.

"What? How do you mean?" He asked and looked at her, he was now sitting at the wall a few meters away from the bed. "We~ll you're still as nice as in the past, and the way you were in the game reminded me of how you were back in those old days~!" She said and he looked at her, is that why she calls him a boy? cause he is still the same person as he was as a boy? He felt anger from that and looked down. "Maybe, but at least i didn't go and become a psychopath and talks to a gun. Nor have i gone from a nice person to someone who don't care about anyone else" He said looking down, not wanting to meet her eyes. There was a silence after that, Ekko wanted to leave and disappear. He wished he hadn't met her again, wished he had just forgotten about her and treated her like a stranger. Wishing that he wasn't feeling the way he does. "Ekko, do you want to leave?" She simply said, but Ekko didn't answer. She stood up slowly looking at the person sitting by the wall with his head down, "Do you want to forget me?" She said and slowly made her way to him. "Do you think i'm a cold hearted person, that doesn't care?" She was almost standing right beside him. She bowed down and placed her knees on the floor, and when there was a silence Ekko looked up a little. She was just looking at him, indifferent like she didn't care if he thought she was a cold hearted person that doesn't care and wanted to leave. He looked away not wanting to see it, "do you..." She started but stopped, The first few seconds he didn't look, he didn't want to but for some reason he wanted to and he slowly looked at her. He hadn't noticed when she leaned closer to him and he thought his heart had stopped, she was really close to him now and he was looking at her now. "Do you hate me now?" She said looking at him. He felt sad right now, not cause of what she asked, not because of how she's acting. But because he doesn't hate her, he couldn't hate her, he didn't want to hate her. "no" He said and looked down again, She stood up and sat down at the working desk. "can you look at me?" She said but he didn't want to, and kept his head down. she wasn't acting like her normal crazy personality, it felt weird having seen her only in that kind of 'mood', "Please?" she said, this was so unlike her he thought, i wonder why but he didn't want to look, he was tired of the feelings she made him experience. "Ekko?" She said and looked at him, he looked up at her. "You don't hate me, but you don't want to look at me, nor does it seems like you want to talk to me either." She said and looked at him, and for the first time ever since they were small she looked sad. It was destroying his heart, shattering it to pieces right now. He looked at jinx sad expression and stood up, at this moment he doesn't care at all about the consequences that might follow what he was about to do next. He stood in-front of jinx and looked at her, She looked at him with a confused face now. And he hugged her, he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and the other one around her head and pushed her towards him lightly. "i'm sorry" Was all that came out of him, she didn't do anything. She didn't return it nor push him away, like she wasn't accepting it neither refusing it.

after a short time of silence, he broke the hug but he could still feel her body temperature on him and the feeling was lingering. "I- think i'm gonna go now" He said and turned around but stopped, he really wanted just one of his question answered so badly right now. "what made you change so much? How could that child from my memories turn into a psycho with a obsession for anything that brings destruction" He said and looked at her, without hiding the pain in his face, this time it was her that looked away and he felt kinda betrayed, like she didn't trust him even tho they have known each others when they were small. "Bye jinx" He simply said, he was so fed up with everything. He just didn't have enough strength to care, He remembered what Vi said to him about jinx but he just couldn't take it. He didn't want to do it anymore. He just wanted to go home, cry and scream but at the same time he wanted to not say anything or do anything. "Wait.." She said mumbling, Ekko didn't hear it clearly so he didn't care and started to walk away. "No..." He kinda heard her say but he didn't stop. "Don't go" She said louder now, and looked at him. He could feel her looking at him, but he didn't want to get more tortured right now. "I can't, i can't handle more right now" He said and kept his eyes looking forward. "... I won't do anything you don't like so don't go" She said. He turned to her, "do you even know what it is that i don't like right now?" He said, like she's taking it lightly, that he's feelings wasn't something big. She didn't answer, but instead stood up and grabbed his hand, he wanted to shove it away but didn't. She led him to the bed and told him to sit down, He sat down on the floor and leaned on the bed, jinx sat right behind him, having her legs rest beside his shoulders. "When i got taken from Zaun years ago, i was walking around aimlessly. everything was boring, and i just didn't know what to do a person walked towards me. he started to talk to me, and showed me what he thought was fun, and i got kinda interested in it. He showed me how to shot with a gun, but it was just curiosity that made me want to try and that was all it was. Until that accident that happened, when i woke up i wasn't with that man but in a house. i couldn't leave or anything, all i had was fishbone. At that time fishbone was the only one i could talk to, and he was fun to talk to sometimes" She said and paused, "Someone gave me food, but after a while i just wanted to leave, so when i got the chance i did and i felt excited when i did and when i started to destroy something with fishbone i felt more excited. And that's where it started i guess. From then on my only comrade was fishbone, and the only joy i had was by destroying things while running away from fat hands and hat lady" She finished, he didn't want to hear but he was glad he did. Now he knows why she was like this, but something like that couldn't have made her this crazy. "When i started out by doing some small trouble it was fun, but i wanted more, the feeling of wanting to destroy more got worse. And then i started to play league and i got to shot stuff and blow stuff up without restrictions which made me feel so excited. It has gotten worse by time i guess" She said as if she had read his mind. There was a silence right now, and she started to pinch his hair which made him shiver at the touch. he blushed at what she was doing with his hair. "Do you hate me?" She repeated that question, and he shook his head. "Are you disappointed at me?" She asked and he shook his head again but a little harder. "can you stay here the night?" And he looked down. "Yes" he mumbled and jinx laid down on the bed, he felt exhausted and fell asleep just like that.

* * *

 _Wouldn't be able to update at the right time so you guys get's it an hour early~ Hope you liked it ^-^_


	5. Sorry For the delay!

p style="text-align: center;"This chapter is delayed because i have been helping someone move today and therefore it will come up tomorrow instead! since i don't have any more time today, So i hope i can fix the new chapter tomorrow ^-^/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sorry for everyone who was waiting for it today! /p 


	6. Chapter 4

Ekko woke up by the sun that was shining in his face, he's still sleepy and looks around him trying to figure out where he is. Slowly as he starts to realize where he is he remembered yesterday night. He don't know if he should be happy or sad or mad, but for now he just stood up and looked around him. He had fallen asleep by her bed and his neck was hurting a tiny bit, but even tho he was looking at her bed the actual person he was looking for wasn't there.

He looked around him and he was all alone, she couldn't even say bye or wake him up before leaving? He thought to himself. He walked around in that room looking at everything, it's amazing how, even tho it's kinda a mess in there, the wall seems to be in a clean way. He looked over the wall and found a wall with photos on it and a sign that said 'Piss list' which means the list of people she didn't like since it's only photos of people there.

Vi was one of them and it hurt him seeing jinx putting her there, even if Vi was chasing after jinx all the time when she cause trouble. Then he might have realized why she was gone and why she didn't wake him, She was gonna cause trouble again and she didn't want him to stop her. He looked around to see if she could find that box he saw yesterday night but it was gone.

Her surprise must be in that and now she has gone to execute her plan and piss the police off, which means Vi will be there. He don't want to see a scene of one of those that actually belong in Zuan chase jinx who once was in the same group as Vi. He walked around more, with the feeling of sadness knowing the two people he knew from childhood would be fighting each others.

He found another list soon, which said 'awesome list!' on it, and it contained a lot of things she probably likes. Her guns, her explosives and her cloths and her. But he wasn't there, she didn't put him there and that hurt him. But he didn't care since she had already hurt him so many times before, He walked out from the clock tower and went home.

When he came home he didn't have any energy to fix and check on his invention so he let it be, he sat down on a chair and leaned on it then closed his eyes. Then he hear a laugher that sounded the same as a little girls, He looked at a girl who was walking with him. The girl was short but still taller then him and he knew who she was, it's the girl of his past the one he had wanted to find again all those years she was gone. She is standing there looking at him and he smiled, this is what he wanted, the girl he had fallen for years ago was in front of him. The girl was laughing,

"do you think we will stay together even when we grow up? " ekko asked the little girl and she smiled at him

"of course, your my friend I wouldn't leave you." and ekko looked at her,

"but what if you just leave one day!?" He felt like she would, just leave him behind and go away from him.

"If I do come find me okay? And no matter what don't leave me okay? " and ekko woke up to the sound of an explosion and jumped up, he was still tired and sat down again and leaned backwards. But after like 7 minutes he heard the sound of someone laughing and he stood up. He finally noticed that the door was still open since he didn't close it when he walked in, then he saw someone run past and that laugh has to belong to only one crazy person he knew.

He ran out the door and saw jinx running, great she was probably being chased now by Vi but it's not his problem. He don't want it to have anything to do with him right now, he turned around and ran after her. He must be crazy for following jinx like it was his problem, he knows why he is doing this but he don't know if it's because she's the same person as the one he met in his dream or if it's because she's who she is right now but he don't want neither. But his body didn't agree, his heart didn't agree so there he was chasing her like he would lose her if he lost her now.

She stopped then all of a sudden and ekko slowed down and started to breath in and out heavily, and then she grabbed him and dragged him in thru some small space between two houses then they got to the other side. She looked around still holding his hand which was starting to sweat if it wasn't already from running, she just pulled him towards a wall and then removed a piece of the wood that was in the way and crawled in.

"Get out here jinx! I won't let you keep on doing this!" They both heard Vi scream, they were hiding right now in the cracks between that board and the house wall. Then jinx saw Vi come closer towards them and she pushed herself closer to the wall, and Vi turned towards their hole and ekko felt a force from jinx that pulled him closer to her deep in the shadows. His face was red as he felt her body warmth and he got flustered,

"hey jinx wha-" He whispered but she placed her hand real quick over his mouth. Right now Vi was looking their way, but soon enough turned away and walked away. They didn't move nor did she remove her hand and they sat there for some time now, after what felt like an eternity for ekko she finally let him go. As soon as she let go he pushed himself away from her and crawled to the board plank really quickly, he just wanted to get away right now. But she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her,

"Hey!" He said and lost balance and almost got his head dunked on the floor,

"what are you doing? and why did you follow me for?" She said and looked at him.

"Well why did you pull me then? you could have left me right?" He said and sat up having his back face her, She didn't answer.

"Well, i'll leave then" She didn't say anything and ekko sighed mildly and crawled out thru the board plank and stood up, after walking a few meters from there jinx got out too. He looked at her and noticed something red on her check but barely since she was looking at the ground,

"Are you okay?" He said and she just turned around and ran away and he was left there all alone. He walked home and just went straight for bed, but he couldn't forget how strange she was acting. She wasn't acting crazy nor psycho, which means something must have happened to her. He really couldn't stop caring for her or what she was doing, so he decided to put a distant between her and him to get an end to it. No more pain in the chest, no more meeting or talking to her, no more bad feelings, no more of her.

He woke up the next day, hoping he wouldn't meet or see her. He heard a knocking on the door but he didn't want to open, it could be her but after a moment of silence he wasn't so sure anymore but then a knocking came again. He stood up and dragged himself to the door and opened it, it was a red haired woman in pirate cloths.

"How may i help you?" Ekko asked when the pirate lady didn't say anything but she smiled at the boy,

"Hey you're new so i thought we would gather some of the champions and drink a little" She said and grabbed him.

"Don't i get to choice if i want to come or not?" He asked as she dragged him,

"Nope" she simply answered and ekko was exhausted and tired so he didn't struggle.

"Hey ! i'm here with the special guest!" The lady said after entering with a loud noise where they had entered the pub in the lobby, and held him up like a cloth rag, it was so embarrassing and he struggled to make her let him go.

"This is Ekko everyone and he's the new champion so now when he's here let's start this! oh and by the way i'm Miss Fortune nice to meet you" MF said to Ekko and smiled at him and he nodded on his head, then someone putted an arm around his shoulders and handed him a drink.

" Yo! Nice to have a new champion hahaha, the name is Draven and this is Darius." He said and pointed to the big armored guy, Ekko smiled at both and greeted them. He was kinda happy they did this and he noticed that jinx wasn't there and he felt a little sad for this,

"Why so sad when you're on a party little boy?" Draven said and looked at Ekko

"Girl problem?" He said and smirked.

"Wha-, why do you think that?" Ekko said in defense even tho it was pretty true.

"Instinct boy" He said slapped Ekko once on his back and laughed,

"Well for now you should just party" Darius said after Draven walked away to fetch a drink since he had emptied his glass already, and Ekko nodded to Darius comment. When he finally got the chance he slipped away and walked outside to get some fresh air,

"Hey! Seems like they're throwing a party in there so why is the partys center out here?" Someone said and walked up to Ekko and he looked at her.

"Well there are so much alcohol and warm sweaty smell in there that it's nice with fresh air" He said but even tho he had promised himself that he would avoid Jinx it was kinda nice to talk normally with her like this for once. But it wouldn't last long and when it's over he would ignore her and walk back in, he just wished it would keep on going forever because they're kinda talking like they did before in the past.

"So why are you here? to congratulate me?" Ekko said to Jinx, "Didn't i already do that?" she said and snorted while laughing a little. Jinx kicked the ground and turned around starting to leave,as soon as it gets boring or the conversation ends and no one starts it she does that and all Ekko did was watching her leave again, feeling a little empty at the sight.

* * *

I'm such a douche ;-; I'm so sorry this one is late, I know it's been a long time and I hope you guys can forgive me. But I'm pretty busy right now with other things so I don't know how this Story will go. I hope I can finish it but I don't want to rush the ending just to end it :/ But I hope you'll like this chapter ^-^


End file.
